Methods for the synthesis of tetraalkyl silanes include the reaction of alkyl magnesium halides or alkyl lithiums with halosilicon compounds; Tamborski et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,343, and Tamborski et al, "Synthesis and Properties of Silahydrocarbons, A Class of Thermally Stable, Wide Liquid Range Fluids", Ind. Eno. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev. 22, 172-178 (1983).
British patent 825,987 to Kali-Chemie AG discloses the reaction of trialkyl aluminums with alkyl- or aryl- chlorosilanes.
Jenkner, British patent 900,132, (also to Kali-Chemie) pertains to the reaction of sodium aluminum tetraethyl with halosilanes, such as silicon tetrachloride, with the reactants in a ratio of 4 to 1.
Bakshi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,777 pertains to the process of reacting an alkylchlorosilane with a trialkylaluminum.
Giraitis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,171, relates to the reaction of organosilanes and mixed metal compounds ANR.sub.n Wherein A is an alkali metal and M can be aluminum. The process is conducted at a reaction temperature of -20.degree. C. to +50.degree. C. and uses a higher mole ratio of reactants than utilized in this invention (compare the paragraph bridging Columns 5 and 6 of the reference patent with the description of this invention given below).